Between barriers
by Riega
Summary: Swan Queen. What if Regina and Emma were together, when was a first curse broken? Will their love survive? Rated T for now, maybe another chapters will be M. :)


**Hello everyone.**

**I'm sorry for my english, this is my first story in English.**

**In my language (czech) I have more stories. If you will like this I can post you today next chapter and even some other stories (even with another pair then Swan Queen)**

* * *

"We need talk." she said and took her blond hair away. She didn't even take one look to Regina and come inside her mansion.

Regina swallowed, she took her black hair to her ear and close the door for Emma. She turn herself around and go behind other woman.

Emma take herself to Regina's living room and here she stop. When she turn around to brunette, she look in to her eyes. Hers was full of fear and anger, but Reginas was full of regret. "It's true, isn't it?" she snapped to brunette. "Is it true?!" she yell at her.

Regina falls to the floor, when her knees go weak. Her eyes filled with tears, but she still looking into other pair of eyes. "Emm.." she whisper.

Emma doesn't have any mercy. "Is it true?!" she yell again.

Regina lowers her head and let tears drop from her eyes to her cheek and from her cheek to the ground. "Yes.." she said quietly.

Emma stop yelling. Anger disappears from her eyes and instead it replaced disappointment. She falls to the floor too. "How you explain this to me?! How do you want explain this to me?!" she yell cruel. "How you can lie like this to me?!"

"I.. I don't want.. Emm.. You must trust me. Please. I.. I'm not like this.. not anymore.. Please.. Forgive it to me.." Regina knee before Emma and begged. Her cheek wet from tears.

Emma also don't look alright and her eyes wasn't dry anyway. "You're really try to kill me when I was a baby?" in her voice was something like despair.

"I.." she tried to arguing, but in the end she just nod.

Emma angle of view, because she was now crsing too. This was her only certainty in her life and now even this just crumbled into a dust. "Say it to me.." she whisper. "I don't wanna read it again. You must tell me. Everything, what happend." she said stuborn and turn to her. "Regina please..."

"It will take some time.." she tried.

"Don't make me read it. Please." she begg. She took Reginas face into palms. She look softly at face, she has known so good, but she never see it like that. See it full of suffering. With thumbs she dry Reginas tears from her face. She looked at her little nose and a beutiful scar under. "Please.." she begg again and allow herself to look into Reginas wet eyes.

"Well.." she whispered and took Emmas palm from her face. "Don't make it harder that it is." She smiled sadly and take herself from ground. "Take yourself more comfortable.. it wouldn't be easy.

Emma nooded and also take herself from ground. She followed brunett to couch.

Regina take a seat at the cauch and wait until Emma do the same. "Where you want to start?" she ask with sigh.

"At the beginning." she said. "I wanna understand what happend betwen you and Me..my mother."

Regina swallowed.

"Don't be worry.. I promise I wouldn't rush and my opinium I will say at the end." Emma promise.

Regina take a deep breath and looking into Emmas green eyes as she start to talk: "At the start you must understand, that my childish wasn't something I'm proud of. No some princes hapilly living in the castle. My mother want me to be one, but my heart was at the stable all the time. I liked better muck out than be princes. For my tenth birthday I got my first pony and for my eighteenth I got really beutiful horse. Brown one. I named him Rocelante. Everything was gift from my father.. My father loved me so much. Me him too, but mother... She was good in dark magic and she was so much able to using it to me. I loved her.. she was my mother, but I hate her so much already." She doesn't turn her view away, but now her hand go to scar at her lip and start to touch it.

Emma's listening. She has been a little jealous, that she had even one parent who loved her. When silence begin, she gaze at Regina, but after while she say: "When you get her?" She point at scar carefully.

Regina sighed. "Mother..." she whisper and continue with talking: "Once I deny my obedience... she slapped in my face so hard.." She sighed for the second time. "She didn't healed it... she has that power but she want to remind me about obedience.."

Now Emma stop being jealous. Mother, which will hurt her she didn't want. "I.. I'm sorry.."

"You don't have nothing to be sorry." Regina smiled sadly.

"I.. I'm not able to remind it to you."

"In my life is so much worst moment to remind.." she whisper.

Emma swallowed and smiled sadly. She wasn't happy to make her tell it, bit she must know what happend.

Regina take some deep breatch and with eyes full of tears she start to talk again: "Mother tried to marige me with some rich man, but I.. I wan't some rich princ.. I want my Daniel..." Now her tears start to drop at her cheeks. She hug her legs and give her head at them. She started crying.

Emma need listen it... but not with this price. She come closer to Regina and she really softly hugg her.

Regina tried to turn from blonde. She can't cry at her shoulder. Not now.

Emma take carefully Regina into her arms and take brunett to her lap. "Come on.. Don't cry.." She whisper into brunetts ear.

Regina take her face to Emmas shoulder and cry here.

"I'm here.. And I will always be.." she whispwr into black hair. She give brunett a kiss to her beutiful hair. "I'm not leaving you in this.. I will never leave you." Second sentence she tell herself like a promise.

Regina hugg Emma and let Emma to caried for her like for a little child.

Emma take her hands and start to stroking her on the back. "It will be alright... I promise." Even Emma started cry, when..

"Crrrrr!" The doors ringbell.

Both of them turn at it.

"I go.." Emma said and took Regina from her lap to couch. "Nobody will hurt you." she promised.

"Don't go there... they want me.. not you." she said worried.

"No. If they want you, they must go through me!" She turn to door and go there.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
